Tres anillos, una boda
by AOSN
Summary: (Mi primer historia)Naruhina, una promesa de sus familias llevará a Naruto y Hinata a tomar la decisión de que anillos tomar, ser una pareja que lleva las riendas de ambas empresas, o solo dirigir alguna de las dos, pero cada decisión la deberán tomar juntos, y como hacerlo si prácticamente acaban de conocerse y sus padres ya quieren nietos.
1. El accidente de la mañana

Sabía que hoy no era un buen día para usar tacones, pero ella quería verse bonita, sus años de ser una machorra habían quedado atrás y ahora no había día en el que no se viera al espejo al despertar, se pusiera un poco de maquillaje, se arreglara la ropa y se revisará una última vez antes de salir del departamento, Hinata Hyuga ahora era una verdadera belleza, con sus grandes pechos y su cintura avispada, sus piernas largas y su hermoso cabello oscuro, la decisión de haber dejado de usar esas chamarras enormes y faldas sin forma había sido la mejor de su vida.

Ahora ella se encontraba con el tacón roto, las medias desgarradas y el cabello hecho un desastre, había tenido ese presentimiento de no salir de casa con tacones, unos zapatos de piso estarían bien, pero no, tenía una cita importante con los comerciantes de la gran capital y no podía llegar tan informal, había salido de su apartamento, era casi medio día e iba temprano a su junta, ser precavida era mejor a llegar tarde, había tomado el taxi que tenía contratado en la empresa para todos los días martes cuando agendaba sus juntas y no le agradaba tener que preocuparse por el estacionamiento, había bajado del taxi, sólo había dado dos pasos y ya se encontraba con un tipo rubio encima de ella gritando maldiciones por haberse puesto en su camino y haber llegado tarde a su junta.

-¿¡Qué piensas que haces?! He llegado tarde por tu culpa- Ese chico rubio tenía los ojos más azules que había visto, pero ver esa expresión de enojo… le parecía familiar

-Yo no tuve la culpa, si querías llegar temprano, hubieras salido antes, si me permites, tengo una junta importante a la 1:30

-…Espera… ¿1:30?... Oh dios… de la que me he salvado, creí que había llegado tarde

Así como fue su encuentro, el volvió a su propio mundo y entro al edificio ignorando las condiciones en las que había dejado a la chica

-Ahora… ¿¡Qué voy a hacer?!... mis tacones, mi cabello, mis medias…. Soy un desastre…- No tuvo otra opción más que llamar a su hermana para pedir que le llevará ropa limpia y unos zapatos, se cambió en el baño particular que tenía en este edificio de juntas, era más cómodo que en su propia oficina, y así, faltando solo cinco minutos para su junta, salió para dirigirse a la sala, y justo va entrando cuando cruza su mirada con esos ojos azules.

-Creo que he hecho algo mal… buenas tardes señorita Hyuga, soy Naruto Uzumaki- Se levantó y tomó la mano de Hinata- lamento lo ocurrido en la entrada, simplemente fue una confusión, lamento haberme ido sin siquiera una disculpa, espero no la haya herido-

-N-no se preocupe… e-estoy bien, lo único dañado fueron mis tacones, pero estoy bien- Por alguna razón se le hacía conocido, tal vez en alguna junta de su padre… - Discukpe, Uzumaki-san, ¿no lo he visto antes?-

-Si, claro que si, de hecho, en parte es por eso que tendremos esta junta-

-Oh, entonces será mejor apresurarnos-Su voz le hacía sentirse nerviosa, pero extrañamente segura, como si lo que dijera fuera un calmante

Siguieron su junta, firmaron los contratos y al final Naruto la invitó a cenar a casa de sus padres, una reunión entre la familia Hyuga y la familia Uzumaki.


	2. De la cena a su habitación

Ocho de la noche, un vestido azul marino, un collar plateado, sus zapatillas favoritas y un anillo que su madre le acababa de regalar para la ocasión, estaba terminando su maquillaje. Definitivamente algo hiba a pasar esa noche, lo sentía, sus padres estaban muy emocionados, recordaba vagamente a los Uzumaki, sabía que eran socios de su padre desde hace años, pero no es como si los hubieran estado frecuentando como a los Uchiha o los Yamanaka, tal vez reunirse con sus antigüos socios los hacia emocionarse más de la cuenta, después de todo, no había visto a su madre usar ese vestido morado que desde que tenía memoria había visto guardado en el ropero de su madre.

-Te ves hermosa- La mirada del patriarca Hyuga jamás se había visto así, y eso la estaba asustando, definitivamente algo pasaba y sus padres no podían disimularlo

-Ya es tarde, no queremos hacer esperar a la familia-

-¿Familia?- Eso me confundió, ¿se supone que más familia iría?

-Tranquila querida, solo seremos la familia cercana, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer esta noche y no queremos que se alargue demasiado- Mi madre estaba ajustando mi vestido, como si no fuera lo suficientemente perfecto, me veía muy bien y todos lo sabíamos, tanto arreglar me estaba estresando.

Al fin salimos de casa, viajamos cerca de 20 minutos y llegamos a la mansión Uzumaki, los jardines eran hermosos, a pesar de ser de noche, tenía la suficiente luz como para que se notaran los bellos rosales que habían al lado de la mansión, después de haber pasado por la puerta principal, nos recibieron directamente los Uzumaki, y de nuevo esos ojos azules me miraban.

-Buenas noches Hinata-chan- Me sonreía Kushina, la recordaba por ese hermoso cabello rojo, es por ella que lo llevaba largo, comenzaba a recordarlos, aunque me quedaba la duda de donde conocí a Naruto, también estaba Minato-san, solo recordaba que siempre me decía que debía de ser una buena mujer y cuidar de la familia, eran personas muy agradables y si los recordaba a ellos, no sabía porque no recordaba a Naruto, tal vez en esta cena se aclararían mis dudas.

-Buenas noches Kushina- Mi madre sonreía ampliamente y le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa de complices, no sé que le pasaba a mi madre, normalmente no era tan misteriosa.

-Minato-san, un gusto volver a vernos después de tanto tiempo, me alegra que tu hijo se haya animado al fin- Mi padre sabía que pasaba y no me decían nada, definitivamente esto tenía algo raro, muy raro.

-Naruto-kun ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?- Parecía que había confesado un asesinato, todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, dejaron de respirar y se limitaban a mirarme con la boca entreabierta y expresión sorprendida, Naruto no sabía que decir, y esto me estaba preocupando–Con su permiso, solo será poco tiempo- Tome su mano y salí por la puerta por donde había entrado, esta situación era demasiado extraña para mí y necesitaba saber a lo que me enfrentaba.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Sabes que está pasando con nuestros padres?

-Hinata-chan ¿De verdad no sabes que pasa?

Esa pregunta me confundió aún más, eso quería decir que todos sabían menos yo

-Naruto-kun de verdad, no sé lo que sucede

-Hinata, primero, calmate, lo que te voy a decir es algo delicado, ven, mejor iremos a mi cuarto, sé que no es una propuesta que debería de hacerte, pero es el lugar más cómodo que puedo pensar para hablar de esto-

-Esta bien, será mejor que no tardemos mucho.

Entramos a la mansión y nos disculpamos, teníamos cosas de que hablar y mis padres se preocuparon, calmé a mi madre, después de todo no quería que se hiciera ideas equivocadas, no estaba enojada, sólo quería aclarar esto y Naruto me daba confianza, no creo que nada malo pueda pasar, después de todo es hijo de Kushina–san y Minato-san.

Subimos a su habitación, debo decir que era algo diferente a lo que me imaginaba, un cuarto completamente de paredes blancas, ningún cuadro, solo un bello ventanal que daba al patio trasero, la cama en una orilla de la habitación y una pequeña sala al centro color gris, tomamos asiento y el comenzó a hablar.

-Hinata-chan… tú y yo nos casaremos-

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, como iba yo a casarme con un desconocido, sólo sabía que era hijo de los Uzumaki.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-No me mal entiendas Hinata, pero no te conozco en realidad, sólo sé que eres de la familia Hyuga, no lo hago por mí, lo hago por nuestras familias, debo decir que eres una mujer hermosa, y lamento lo de la mañana, realmente me comporte como un idiota, sólo que este compromiso aún no es oficial, si es que tú no quieres casarte, no tienes porque hacerlo, si quieres podemos conocernos mejor, tener citas, salir, creéme que me gustas, aún no sé si quiero casarme contigo, pero comencemos saliendo, asi que… Hinata ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo mañana?

Sus palabras me dejaron confundida, por un lado quería casarse porque era lo mejor para su familia y la mía, lo hacía por la empresa, él me gustaba, sus ojos me parecían fascinantes, pero simplemente era demasiada información, tener que casarme, ¿Por qué mis padres no me habían dicho nada? Era la única que no sabía y era o la que se hiba a casar.

-Naruto, entiendo lo que dices… pero yo no sabía nada de esto, es demasiada información, y si esta cena fue planeada para decírmelo fue una mala idea, debieron de habérmelo dicho mis padres, yo aún no quiero casarme, me resultas… atractivo, pero no podría decir que me casaré, no por ahora, si es por nuestras familias, salgamos , pero si no resulta, creo que lo mejor será hablar con ellos ¿Te parece que salgamos, le digamos a nuestros padres que hemos decidido casarnos, pero vamos a nuestro paso y decidimos en unos meses?.

-No cabe duda de que eres una mujer de negocios Hinata, esa definitivamente es la mejor opción, comienzas a gustarme más.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar.


	3. Una noche muy larga

Ocho de la noche, un vestido azul marino, un collar plateado, sus zapatillas favoritas y un anillo que su madre le acababa de regalar para la ocasión, estaba terminando su maquillaje. Definitivamente algo hiba a pasar esa noche, lo sentía, sus padres estaban muy emocionados, recordaba vagamente a los Uzumaki, sabía que eran socios de su padre desde hace años, pero no es como si los hubieran estado frecuentando como a los Uchiha o los Yamanaka, tal vez reunirse con sus antigüos socios los hacia emocionarse más de la cuenta, después de todo, no había visto a su madre usar ese vestido morado que desde que tenía memoria había visto guardado en el ropero de su madre.

-Te ves hermosa- La mirada del patriarca Hyuga jamás se había visto así, y eso la estaba asustando, definitivamente algo pasaba y sus padres no podían disimularlo

-Ya es tarde, no queremos hacer esperar a la familia-

-¿Familia?- Eso me confundió, ¿se supone que más familia iría?

-Tranquila querida, solo seremos la familia cercana, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer esta noche y no queremos que se alargue demasiado- Mi madre estaba ajustando mi vestido, como si no fuera lo suficientemente perfecto, me veía muy bien y todos lo sabíamos, tanto arreglar me estaba estresando.

Al fin salimos de casa, viajamos cerca de 20 minutos y llegamos a la mansión Uzumaki, los jardines eran hermosos, a pesar de ser de noche, tenía la suficiente luz como para que se notaran los bellos rosales que habían al lado de la mansión, después de haber pasado por la puerta principal, nos recibieron directamente los Uzumaki, y de nuevo esos ojos azules me miraban.

-Buenas noches Hinata-chan- Me sonreía Kushina, la recordaba por ese hermoso cabello rojo, es por ella que lo llevaba largo, comenzaba a recordarlos, aunque me quedaba la duda de donde conocí a Naruto, también estaba Minato-san, solo recordaba que siempre me decía que debía de ser una buena mujer y cuidar de la familia, eran personas muy agradables y si los recordaba a ellos, no sabía porque no recordaba a Naruto, tal vez en esta cena se aclararían mis dudas.

-Buenas noches Kushina- Mi madre sonreía ampliamente y le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa de complices, no sé que le pasaba a mi madre, normalmente no era tan misteriosa.

-Minato-san, un gusto volver a vernos después de tanto tiempo, me alegra que tu hijo se haya animado al fin- Mi padre sabía que pasaba y no me decían nada, definitivamente esto tenía algo raro, muy raro.

-Naruto-kun ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?- Parecía que había confesado un asesinato, todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, dejaron de respirar y se limitaban a mirarme con la boca entreabierta y expresión sorprendida, Naruto no sabía que decir, y esto me estaba preocupando–Con su permiso, solo será poco tiempo- Tome su mano y salí por la puerta por donde había entrado, esta situación era demasiado extraña para mí y necesitaba saber a lo que me enfrentaba.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Sabes que está pasando con nuestros padres?

-Hinata-chan ¿De verdad no sabes que pasa?

Esa pregunta me confundió aún más, eso quería decir que todos sabían menos yo

-Naruto-kun de verdad, no sé lo que sucede

-Hinata, primero, calmate, lo que te voy a decir es algo delicado, ven, mejor iremos a mi cuarto, sé que no es una propuesta que debería de hacerte, pero es el lugar más cómodo que puedo pensar para hablar de esto-

-Esta bien, será mejor que no tardemos mucho.

Entramos a la mansión y nos disculpamos, teníamos cosas de que hablar y mis padres se preocuparon, calmé a mi madre, después de todo no quería que se hiciera ideas equivocadas, no estaba enojada, sólo quería aclarar esto y Naruto me daba confianza, no creo que nada malo pueda pasar, después de todo es hijo de Kushina–san y Minato-san.

Subimos a su habitación, debo decir que era algo diferente a lo que me imaginaba, un cuarto completamente de paredes blancas, ningún cuadro, solo un bello ventanal que daba al patio trasero, la cama en una orilla de la habitación y una pequeña sala al centro color gris, tomamos asiento y el comenzó a hablar.

-Hinata-chan… tú y yo nos casaremos-

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, como iba yo a casarme con un desconocido, sólo sabía que era hijo de los Uzumaki.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-No me mal entiendas Hinata, pero no te conozco en realidad, sólo sé que eres de la familia Hyuga, no lo hago por mí, lo hago por nuestras familias, debo decir que eres una mujer hermosa, y lamento lo de la mañana, realmente me comporte como un idiota, sólo que este compromiso aún no es oficial, si es que tú no quieres casarte, no tienes porque hacerlo, si quieres podemos conocernos mejor, tener citas, salir, creéme que me gustas, aún no sé si quiero casarme contigo, pero comencemos saliendo, asi que… Hinata ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo mañana?

Sus palabras me dejaron confundida, por un lado quería casarse porque era lo mejor para su familia y la mía, lo hacía por la empresa, él me gustaba, sus ojos me parecían fascinantes, pero simplemente era demasiada información, tener que casarme, ¿Por qué mis padres no me habían dicho nada? Era la única que no sabía y era o la que se hiba a casar.

-Naruto, entiendo lo que dices… pero yo no sabía nada de esto, es demasiada información, y si esta cena fue planeada para decírmelo fue una mala idea, debieron de habérmelo dicho mis padres, yo aún no quiero casarme, me resultas… atractivo, pero no podría decir que me casaré, no por ahora, si es por nuestras familias, salgamos , pero si no resulta, creo que lo mejor será hablar con ellos ¿Te parece que salgamos, le digamos a nuestros padres que hemos decidido casarnos, pero vamos a nuestro paso y decidimos en unos meses?.

-No cabe duda de que eres una mujer de negocios Hinata, esa definitivamente es la mejor opción, comienzas a gustarme más.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar.


End file.
